A World That's Not Mine
by ChrisShadow
Summary: Four girls, Kallyn, Faris, Edea, and Rydia, get sucked in by the same void and become a team that would have been unthinkable. A crossover between a few of the Final Fantasy games including Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy: The Crystal Bearers, and Final Fantasy: Ring of Fates. LunethxOC, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crystal Bearer

**Hello! My name is Chris and this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I'm going to try to make this story as interesting as possible (:**

**Please let me know if I get any details of the games wrong.**

**I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games or anything else but my OC's.**

* * *

The wind blew softly, swaying the tall green grass of the Lett highlands. Clavat farmers roamed around, following their herds of sheep. A seventeen-year-old Clavat girl sat under one of the tall trees of the area. A dark, black cape hung around her neck and shoulders, held together by a gold ring. The girl slept peacefully on the hot afternoon, with lips slightly parted and her long brown bangs across her eyes. The Back of her hair barely reached farther than the bottom of her ears, giving her an unrecognizable look when it came to hiding. Though when it came to finding, there were two people that always could.

"Kallyn!" a Selkie girl, about the Clavat teen's age, ran towards the tree. Sadly, the shuffles and noise woke the girl from her nap. Shaking her head, Kallyn looked up to her childhood friend's face. Two big brown eyes looked down at her, as her brown hair was let down on her shoulders. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. You should've let us know when you left the Vineyard."

"Sorry, Faris," the Clavat girl rubbed her right eye, which opened to show light gray irises.

"No need to apologize, but you should've at least let us know," The blonde Clavat boy said as he walked towards the two teen girls.

"Okay, Layle. I'll keep that in mind," Kallyn commented with her normal passive tone. She wondered again why Layle even hung out with her in the first place. Probably because she was the only other Crystal Bearer around, this put her in a much similar situation to the Clavat boy's.

As Kallyn finally got up from her cozy spot under the shady tree, Lyle started walking towards the Old Lett Aqueduct, "We better get going. If you don't hurry we'll miss the last train."

Kallyn gave him a slight nod and started walking behind him followed by Faris. Distracted from their path, they followed the wrong direction towards the Eastern Wildlands. The sandy rock underfoot and hot, dry air made Kallyn question her friend's sense of orientation. As they passed through the desert-like plains and through the big metallic gate, they finally made it to Bridge Town; even though it wasn't their original destination.

Since they had already lost the train, they decided to walk around while they waited for the next one. There were a few Selkies and Clavats walking around the town's passages and staircases. Faris and Kallyn broke off from Layle and decided to take a look around the town. Having being raised as a Selkie, Kallyn knew a lot about pickpocketing from her Nana, like she used to call her.

They walked toward Cid's workshop, stealing some gil on the way there, an opened the gate towards the magnificent room. Cid was nowhere to be found around the room, so Kallyn walked around and looked at all the different things around the room.

There where shelves filled to the brim with books and maps, as well as some loose papers that didn't seem to be in a specific order. Machinery never seen before lay around the wooden floor, just waiting to be started, and different colored rocks sat on Cid's desk. Kallyn decided to take a closer look at the rocks, leaning in to check out the different colors.

One of the rocks caught the attention of the teen. It was a dark, green like color much like a crystal icon. But this wasn't a crystal icon; that was for sure. It was something similar, but a different power was radiated through it.

Kallyn picked up the green crystal and held it close to her face. She searched the surface and the light that shone through it. Faris saw this and walked up behind her.

"What is that?" the Selkie's curious tone mumbled from behind Kallyn. "It looks like a crystal icon."

"Mhm, but it's not," Kallyn turned it in her fingers. She saw a faint glow around the gem. Pulling it away, the glow grew brighter, blinding both Faris and Kallyn's eyes.

A dark blue void opened through the wall, lighting and fog flew around it. Kallyn felt herself being pulled towards the void with a great force. In the midst of panic, she held on to the first thing in sight; Faris. The void was too strong and pulled both of the girls inside, and then disappeared completely.

As Layle finally caught up to them, he looked around the empty workshop. There was no trace left of them now.

* * *

**Hope you liked. **

**Reviews are love.**

**I will get working on the second chapter immediately, this time it is set on another one of the games, with a different character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The White Mage

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of stuff to do.**

**Time to move on to the next character, Edea, from Final Fantasy III. **

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I don't own anything but Edea and my other OCs (:**

* * *

"That looked like the last one," the young man with silver hair said as he drew back his sword. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back and his skin was fairly pale. The knight armor clanked as he turned to face his other party members while they made their way out of the wave and into a clearing.

"I just hope we can at least see the next skeleton before it sees us," Arc shivered a bit, watching out not to step of the red cloak of his mage's uniform.

"That is never going to happen," Ingus quietly commented as he put his bow away. Refia chuckled in the background.

"As long as I'm around, we'll never lose," Luneth exclaimed. His helmet shut closed, blinding him, by an annoyed Ingus as the two freelancers laughed.

"I'm getting kind of tired of this thing," A light blond freelancer wondered, looking down at her white dirt covered dress. "I wonder what job I can change into."

"Well, white mage isn't that bad. You could use Arc's old light rod if you really want to," Refia recommended.

Arc nodded slightly, "If it's Edea then I don't mind."

Luneth pet his friend's hair, messing up its current untouched state and causing Arc to flinch at the contact, "You will let her use the light rod, but not _me_?"

"That's because you would probably break it," Ingus scoffed with a small triumphant grin.

"Like you broke the fire staff?"

"Hey, that was an accident!"

Edea jumped in," I think that the time when Luneth broke a _serpent sword _was the worst yet." Arc and Refia chuckled at the memory and Ingus looked pleased. "Never mind now; Refia, you said white mage right?"

"Yep," Refia nodded. "It is very helpful to the whole team."

"Yeah, I guess I can try it out," Edea took the light rod from Arc and continued with the job switch.

"Something is wrong," Arc broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"The magic. . . It's- . . . off."

"What!?" Luneth questioned.

"A rift- A vortex has been created somewhere, and it passes through here."

"A what now?" Ingus raised an eyebrow. A gray mist started evolving around them, swirling.

"A-" Arc tried to look for the right word, " It's like a wormhole to another time of dimension."

"But how can that be possible?" Luneth demanded. Yet Arc could not ponder on the question before the gray mist spread around them. The five heroes searched their surroundings in horror, attempting to make sense of the overcoming confusion.

Luneth searched franticly for his childhood friends as the mist seemed to thicken. Soon they were blinded by their gray surroundings and sound was the only thing to guide them. So Edea made it her mission to follow her friend's voices. But even that soon started to fade.

"Edea. . . Ed? . . ." The blonde girl could barely hear her friends' calls. Like whispers, they faded away.

"Luneth!?" She called out, frustrated. "Ingus!? Arc!? This isn't funny anymore!"

She started walking around the mist, in a blinded search for her four companions. The newly transformed mage sighed in relief as the mist started to clear up. But soon her confusion suddenly returned when her surroundings came into view.

This wasn't the clearing she remembered.

These were underground tunnels.

* * *

**Chris: Sorry for the short chapter guys.**

**Kallyn: where am I?**

**Chris: You'll find out next chapter**

**Edea: Luneth!? What-**

**Faris: calm down, strange girl. We'll figure something out**

**Chris: Yes we will. See you all in the next chapter! Please review. Reviews are love. Hope you liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark Tunnels

**Chis: Wow! So soon?**

**Edea: Can I know where I am know?**

**Chris: You'll find out, don't worry.**

**Faris: finally! I was worried I had to stay with antisocial here for a few more chapters**

**Kallyn: . . . thank you. . .**

**Chris: I'm sure she didn't mean it that way Kallyn. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. **_**The italics **_**means the Rydia is talking to the other's minds. I don't own anything from any of the Final Fantasy games except from my characters Faris, Kallyn, Edea, and Rydia.**

* * *

It was a calm evening when Rydia decided to go for a walk. The selkie girl entered the caves and started walking through her memorized path. If needed, she also has her handmade bow with her. So she calmly strode through the damp tunnels inside the mountain, feeling her hair frizz as the moisture started to thicken. Rydia figured it might've been because she was just under the waterfall. Staying in track, she took a few more steps before a mysterious sound caused her to freeze.

Silence resumed before it got broken again by the same sound.

Footsteps.

A lost hero perhaps? The selkie thought to herself. Then she noticed a small voice that came with the footsteps. Indistinct talking, but it was clearly a girl's. A crash soon followed and Rydia rushed to the origin of the sounds.

A short, white caped girl stood up from the ground, shaking off the muddy water from her dress. As their gazes met, the strange heroine recoiled in surprise.

"Who are you?" She voiced. "W- What is this place?" When Rydia did not answer, the heroine shivered in frustration and repeated. "Who are you?"

_Rydia_, a voice whispered in her head. _My name is Rydia._

A look of horror and confusion spread across the shorter girl's face. "How did you do that?" the heroine demanded.

_Oh, this?_ The voice returned. _I cannot vocalize my thoughts, therefore I learnt how to transfer them._

"You're a mute?"

_If that's the term you prefer._

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of fighting. Rydia ran to the sound with the blonde heroine not too far behind.

In front of them stood two hooded figures fighting off sand monsters in the shadows. One of them used a black cape held together by a gold ring and an orange long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants. With her left hand, she held a dagger. Her right hand moved from side to side, moving boulders with what seemed to be an unknown force and throwing them at the monsters. The second figure was standing behind the first. The person's hood was down, unlike the first, revealing a teenage girl. She wore a green robe with dark purple pants and a red undershirt. She held a long sword as swung it towards the sand monsters in defense.

Taking the chance to help, Rydia reached for her bow and shot that last of the creatures' energy. The sand monsters dissolved into thin air as the two figures turned towards Rydia and the heroine.

"Uh . . . hello," the girl greeted them hesitantly.

The blond heroine smiled brightly and greeted the fighting partners, "hello."

"Do you strange girls know a way out, if you would mind?"

_Yes,_ Rydia's voice resounded in their heads. _Follow me and I'll show you out._

Dumbfounded, the two teens followed the selkie through the tunnels with the heroine following close by. Finally, after a couple of twists and turns, they made it to a small wooded area where they decided to take a break.

_My name is Rydia Sabin. And you are . . .?_

"Oh!" The blonde mage shook her cape. "My name is Edea Zabak."

"I am Faris Alexander," the selkie redhead introduced herself. The other two girls smiled and turned to Faris's hooded companion. Faris elbowed her fighting partner and the clavat blinked back to reality. "Sorry, she zones out a lot."

_She?_

Faris chuckled, "You're not the first."

The unknown girl flipped her hood off, revealing short, dark brown hair with long, right parted bangs and gray eyes . . . or at least the visible one.

"Kallyn," the clavat finally spoke with a soft monotone. "My name is Kallyn Cyan."

* * *

**Chris: The first time they meet and also the first time we know their full names.**

**Edea: you're a mute?**

**Rydia: **_**Long story**_

**Chris: that's gonna have to wait for another chapter. Hope you liked and please review.**

**Kallyn: please review . . .**

**Faris: reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cursed Village

**Hey there guys, it's me, Chris. **

**I'm on a roll! Welcome to chapter 4 (:**

**I hope this one is long enough.**

**I have exams this week and they're killing off my time.**

**I don't own any Final Fantasy games or anything in them. I just own the OC's.**

* * *

"So . . . Rydia, is it?" Edea started. Flipping down her white hood and shaking her wavy blonde locks. "Can you explain to us, if you please, what is this place?"

_What do you mean?_

"Strange girl means that we're not from around here," Faris explained to the mute.

Edea glared at Faris, "My name's Edea."

"I know," The redhead nodded. Confused, the blonde shrugged it off and turned back to their guide.

_Are you lost heroes?_

"You can say that," Edea said. "Are there any towns nearby? We could ask around for any information or maps to help us."

"She's right," Faris agreed. "I must find a way back home. There's still something I must finish." Kallyn nodded slightly at her friend's comment.

_There are few towns around here, but I know a way to a small village uphill. They might have a map to guide you._

"Oh, thank you!" Edea rejoiced. "Could you take us there?"

The mute nodded and pushed her brown hair behind her ears. Shaking the dirt off her brown and golden shorts, she stood up and started walking uphill. Not wanting to be left behind, the three foreigners got up and followed the selkie.

As they walked uphill, they noticed that they were located in a thick forest. The trees stood tall above them, shading most of the grass below from the blazing sun rays above them, A humid breeze reached Kallyn, and she turned around to notice the ground was ore damp that before. Before she could say anything though, Faris spoke first.

"Are we close to a river?"

Rydia shook her head. _No, but there is a waterfall due West from here._

Faris nodded and the silence resumed.

The four girls reached a small footpath, which they followed out of the forest and into a large grassy area. The path continues for a while longer and the three foreigners started to wonder how far the village actually was.

"How much longer?" Faris complained, flipping her hood up like her friend to give her some shade.

_A bit._

Faris groaned, earning a sigh from Kallyn. The latter rolled her eyes and stopped for a second to catch up with her friend.

Faris looked at her with puppy dog eyes, knowing that Kallyn would understand the meaning. The clavat rolled her eyes and lowered a bit, letting Faris jump on her back and wrap her arms around Kallyn's neck. Kallyn held on to the girl's legs and started walking to catch up with the other girls.

Edea chuckled at the fighting partners as they finally caught up. Faris took the chance to nap and fell asleep. Kallyn groaned when she realized that she would have to carry her napping friend for the rest of the trip. Luckily for them, Rydia noticed the outline of the village not too far ahead.

Edea's face lit up at the view and ran to the head of the group, Tripping over a rock but regaining balance before she hit the ground. Rydia raced behind the mage, leaving Kallyn behind carrying the sleeping Faris.

As the partners reached the village, they noticed that Edea had stopped before the entrance.

"I recognize this energy from somewhere, "Edea shivered at the feeling of deja vu.

Nudging the redhead awake, Kallyn set her down. Faris looked around her at the deserted village, only to find it not so quite deserted.

"A curse," Kallyn muttered. Faris nodded and began her exploring, Kallyn a few steps behind.

Edea decided to check the stores for any villagers, but as she opened the first door she leaped back in surprise when a ghost stood before her.

"This is terrible," the ghost told the mage. "You must help us."

"H- How? What happened?" Edea asked the phantom.

"A witch!" the ghost exclaimed. "A witch has cursed us with a powerful spell."

"Why would a witch- "

"Strange girl!" Faris interrupted as she jogged towards the mage. "Did you find anything?"

"I have a name," the blonde growled.

"I know," Faris nodded. "So, what did you find?"

Edea motioned to the ghost at the doorway, "It's a witch's curse."

"Witches are very strong," Kallyn joined them. "They hide in a human body, but when challenged can show their true selves."

Edea nodded. She wondered why Kallyn knew so much but rarely spoke about it. To Faris it seemed normal as she started going over different strategies while Kallyn wither nodded or shook her head.

"We're going to need armor and shields," Faris pointed out.

"Where's Rydia anyway?" Edea wondered as she gazed around for said selkie.

The mute was waiting for them in front of a small cabin.

_I found something that could help us._

* * *

**Chris: yay! Time for some adventure!**

**Faris: why was I napping anyway?**

**Kallyn: staying up late reading that book again?**

**Faris: Hey, it's my life right there. I can't just throw away my belief.**

**Kallyn: I didn't mean-**

**Faris: I know, I know *chuckles***

**Edea: you guys-**

**Faris: what, strange girl?**

**Edea: I have a name . . .**

**Rydia: **_**Please review. It is greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
